Une question de pourcentage
by Asagie
Summary: Tony a appelé Bruce dans son laboratoire. Et Bruce sent que le risque d'une catastrophe imminente est bien trop élevé. OS


**Whoah , je serai presque intimidée, je suis une petite nouvelle dans l'écriture dans ce fandom après y avoir beaucoup lu. J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre des 24h du FoF avec pour thème "je suis sûr(e) à presque 80 pourcent que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure". Est-il nécessaire de préciser que le duo Banner/Stark me semblait parfait pour un tel thème ?**

 **Bref, tous les retours sont bons à prendre alors à vos reveiws ! Et sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bruce avait fini par prendre ses marques dans cette tour. Endroit de démesure par excellence par cette hauteur invraisemblable, ce nom de famille associé pendant longtemps à l'armement et à la mort écrite en toutes lettres sur le bâtiment. Remplacé par le nom d'un groupe de super-héros connus et parfois adulés dans le monde entier.

Parlons-en de ces actuels occupants : deux tueurs nés et membres de la plus secrète des organisations, un héro revenu d'entre les morts et congelé durant des années, un homme se transformant en monstre vert ne ressentant que la colère et détruisant tout ce qui pouvait être à porté de mains, et enfin -et pas des moindres- le propriétaire de cet endroit unique génie, play-boy, milliardaire et philanthrope s'armant d'une armure pourvue d'un nombre d'armes inconnu. N'oublions pas une déité passagère maniant la foudre comme les écrits que Bruce avait longtemps pris comme de simples légendes imaginées par l'Homme.

Alors malgré ces étrangetés, malgré le fait que durant longtemps il s'était vu habité au fin fond de l'Inde, coupé alors de quelconques formes de technologies avancées, Bruce se sentait bien. Bien mieux que ce qu'il avait été possible depuis des années et bien plus que ce qu'il avait un jour pu espérer.

-Docteur Banner, monsieur Stark vous demande dans son laboratoire.

Cela faisait depuis longtemps que Bruce ne s'étonnait plus de la voix de JARVIS apparaissant à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables dans la tour. Sa demande était par contre plus inhabituelle.

-Très bien, dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite JARVIS.

Ses études sur les cellules contaminées et mutées par les radiations étaient au stade où il fallait attendre une quelconque réaction. Les prochaines 48h avaient été prévues au repos, la mise au propre de ses dernières notes et peut-être une réflexion pour les prochaines expériences si celles-ci restaient insatisfaisantes. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que ces expériences ne donnent pas les résultat escomptés. Presque quatre-vingt dix pourcent de taux d'échec, et il se montrait optimiste.

Une pause dans ses recherches et accepter la demande de Tony lui permettrait de se changer les idées. De plus, les discussions avec le génie étaient toujours extrêmement intéressantes et en résultaient souvent de nouvelles pistes auxquels il n'aurait jamais pensé seul.

De plus sa curiosité avait été piqué. Si Tony lui avait offert presque tout un étage qui lui permettait de faire toutes les recherches et les expériences qu'il désirait et si les deux scientifiques échangeaient souvent entre eux et n'hésitaient pas à se donner des conseils, jamais Tony n'avait accepté Bruce dans son propre laboratoire. Bruce avait compris, et même si l'interdiction de franchir le seuil de son laboratoire n'était pas aussi franc que celle qui protégeait le laboratoire de Tony, Bruce n'appréciait pas lui-même que quiconque franchise les portes de son lieu de recherche. Pour des raisons de sécurité souvent -l'étude des transformations et des mutations dues au rayonnement demandait forcément des normes de sécurité importantes- mais surtout car ses recherches n'appartenaient qu'à lui et la moindre personne extérieure n'était alors que source de gêne.

Aussi la demande expresse et inhabituelle de Tony avait de quoi le questionner. Il espérait de tout cœur que la demande de sa présence dans un tel lieu était uniquement là car Stark avait quelque chose à lui montrer et qui l'interdisait de le déplacer ou de s'en éloigner. Et même si il prierait tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas malgré la preuve de leur existence qu'avait apporté Thor et Loki, il avait bien conscience qu'il avait tord. Vingt pourcent de chance que cette demande ne cachait pas une catastrophe imminente, et il se montrait vraiment très optimiste car il n'avait aucune envie de gérer un quelconque problème avoir passé autant de temps pour une expérience dont il doutait fort du taux de réussite.

Plus il réfléchissait et plus le taux de réussite de son expérience avoisinait davantage les trois pourcent.

La démesure de cette tour reprenait toute son ampleur lorsque Bruce devait prendre l'ascenseur. Le nombre tout à fait improbable d'étages proposés pour la propriété d'un seul homme ne cessait de le surprendre et de souvent lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans un tel lieu. Il n'aurait sûrement jamais de réponse. La proposition -qui avait sonné presque comme un ordre- de Tony à Bruce pour qu'il s'installe dans sa tour et y fasse ses recherches avait toujours paru étrange aux yeux de Bruce. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas demandé avec tant d'insistance la présence du docteur chez lui. Il s'était montré sceptique et avait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois si Tony était bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Il lui avait répondu avec un grand éclat de rire qu'il était bien au delà des cinquante pourcent et qu'une telle sûreté était bien rare dans ses choix.

Alors Bruce n'avait pas plus insisté et avait accepté avec plaisir cette proposition. Lui permettant ainsi de faire les recherches qu'il souhaitait avec un matériel dont il avait cessé d'espérer dans ses rêves les plus fou, profitait par la même occasion d'échanger avec des personnes qui avaient cessé de le craindre et qui sauraient réagir comme il le fallait si l'Autre faisait surface, lui faisant ainsi redécouvrir les plaisirs simples de l'amitié. Et enfin lui permettait d'échanger à bâtons rompus avec un homme qui arrivait à suivre ses échanges et ses réflexions sur le monde scientifique. Ces "frères des sciences" comme Tony aimait appeler leur relation, était quelque chose que Bruce appréciait grandement.

Cependant lorsqu'il arriva devant le labo de Tony où aucun groupe de rock n'hurlait à plein décibels, Bruce commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Une grande inspiration, pour abaisser cette anxiété, qui deviendrait trop rapidement dangereuse, en dessous de la barre symbolique des dix pourcent, et Bruce entra.

Peut-être pour retarder la découverte de la catastrophe imminente, ou retrouver un calme intérieur qu'il n'était plus sûr de posséder en entrant, toujours est-il qu'il prit le temps de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur ce qui l'entouraient. Car malgré que tous les deux soient des hommes de science, leurs études et recherches sont aussi éloignés qu'il était possible de l'être. Leur permettant d'ailleurs de combler les lacunes de chacun.

Si le laboratoire de Bruce était rempli d'un bric à braque assez hétérogène d'équipements de chimie lui permettant de faire toutes ses recherches dans le domaine de la biologie, Tony s'était tourné vers la physique. Une physique théorique en témoigne les nombreux livres, mais surtout pratique par les nombreuses carcasses qui jonchaient le lieu. Là aussi était la grande différence entre eux. Le laboratoire du Docteur Banner était un modèle de rangement, là ou celui de Tony était un bordel sans nom. Cela donnait alors un aspect caverne d'Ali Baba qui faisait trépigner d'impatience le scientifique qu'était Bruce. Même si ce domaine n'était ni son préféré ni celui qu'il connaissait le mieux, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre le génie de Stark et mourait d'envie de fouiller tout cela et d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

-Brucy, mon pote ! Je suis bien content que tu aies pu venir.

-Bonjour Tony, j'avoue qu'une telle demande m'a surpris et j'espère que tu vas me contredire lorsque je te dis que je crains le pire.

La grimace de Tony qui lui barra le visage, lui faisant par le même coup perdre son sourire habituel, ne fit que soupirer Bruce de dépit. Le risque d'une quelconque catastrophe à venir venait d'arriver à la limite des cent pourcent.

Alors que Bruce approchait de Tony abandonnant par la même occasion sa volonté de fouiller tout ce qui l'entourait comme un gamin devant la pile de cadeaux de Noël - non pas qu'il ait connu durant l'enfance de tels festivités mais l'image était parlante - le sourire tendu de Stark l'inquiéta de plus en plus. Il respira encore une fois un grand coup pour calmer une quelconque anxiété latente avant de regarder ce que Tony avait à côté de lui et qui lui avait fait faire un tel déplacement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois après être descendu en dessous de la barre des dix pourcent que Bruce se permit enfin d'observer ce qui inquiétait tant le milliardaire.

-Tu sais Bruce, après le passage de l'emo dark à tendance drama queen et avec ses putains de motivations à asservir la Terre, j'ai pas mal réfléchi. Et même si ça me fait vraiment chier de l'admettre je dois dire qu'il m'a filé quelques bonnes idées.

-Loki et Stargate j'imagine.

-Exactement ! s'enthousiasma Tony avec un grand sourire. T'es un vrai, Bruce, si j'en avais parlé au Cap je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait fait que me gueuler dessus. Mais franchement, entre frères de sciences on est sur la même longueur d'onde !

Bruce ne trouva rien à répondre et laissa Tony monologuer sur son génie. Il ne pouvait pas le réfuter il est vrai, mais même si Capitaine America est plus terre à terre et ne comprenait pas grand chose à la science du 21ème siècle, Bruce ne pouvait que lui reconnaitre une certaine capacité à savoir ce qui était dangereux et donc stupide de faire. Principe dont Tony était totalement dépourvu, preuve si il en est nécessaire de la présence d'un portail inter-dimensionnel dans le laboratoire du génie. À l'aspect proche de celui qu'avait utilisé Loki pour son invasion à Manhattan et avec une touche de décor inspiré de Stragate. L'esthétique avait toujours eu un rôle particulièrement important dans les inventions de Tony et Bruce n'était pas étonné de voir ce cadre rond où des runes parfaitement inutiles étaient gravées.

-... franchement ça a pas été de tout repos, et j'ai bien cru une ou deux fois que je n'allais pas y arriver. Mais j'ai réussi ! Et en plus je suis sûr à quatre-vingt pourcent que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure. Mon génie arrive encore à m'étonner parfois. Et-

-Comment ça ? Tu penses qu'il y a une probabilité que ce truc nous explose à la gueule ?!

-Langage, voyons Bruce ! C'est si étrange de t'entendre jurer je dois dire, je dois déteindre sur toi.

-Ne change pas de sujet Tony ! s'énerva Bruce.

Même si il ne le voyait pas, Bruce pouvait presque imaginer ces ombres vertes traversées sa peau. Il devait se calmer. Si l'Autre se réveillait, la probabilité que ce portail explose ne serait plus de quatre-vingt pourcent mais bien de cent pourcent. Tony dut sentir que son ami était en plein conflit car il garda le silence quelques instants. Il ne s'éloigna par contre absolument pas de Bruce et si avant cette absence de peur d'Hulk inquiétait Bruce, la présence inébranlable de Tony avait maintenant un aspect rassurant. Cette confiance était rassurante.

-Et bien disons que la probabilité n'est pas nulle, continua Tony après que Bruce ait réussi à se calmer. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, de toutes mes dernières inventions dangereuses, elle est celle avec un probabilité d'implosion la plus basse !

-Je confirme les propos de monsieur, Docteur Banner, commenta JARVIS.

Sa voix au flegme si typiquement britannique permit de calmer tout à fait Bruce. Même si les dernières nouvelles lui apprirent que la tour Stark n'avait pas été détruite à cause de l'inventeur était un petit miracle en soit.

-Et je peux t'aider à réduire ce risque à une probabilité suffisamment basse pour me permettre de m'endormir ce soir sans crainte ?

Le grand sourire de Tony fut sa meilleur réponse. Il entraîna Bruce dans une nouvelle discussion qui malgré ce qui pouvait arriver, intéressa fortement le docteur qui en oublia alors tout pourcentage de risque.


End file.
